El arco del triunfo
by Kumiko.ne
Summary: Si escribo un resumen se va toda la historia aquí. Un momento de ocio en mi clase de matemáticas, y una profesora de historia que peco de inocente. Francia ukeado  ¿? . No pairing. Lean y diviértanse xD


**Titulo: **El arco del triunfo

**Resumen****:**Si escribo un resumen se va toda la historia aquí. Un momento de ocio en mi clase de matemáticas, y una profesora de historia que peco de inocente. Francia ukeado (¿?). No pairing. Lean y diviértanse xD

**Advertencia:**Yo de escritora (?)

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Palabras**: 560 by Word-san

**Notas:**Uso de nombres humanos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La junta mundial había terminado hace ya varias horas, se encontraban unos pocos países reunidos en casa de Japón, pues la junta se había realizado en la tierra del sol naciente. Por iniciativa de Francia, estaban revisando el santuario doujinshi que dibujaba Kiku en sus momentos libres, pues hace unas cuantas semanas, por el dato de cierta húngara y una taiwanesa que hablo muy fuerte, el secreto fue descubierto, y ahora estaban ahí, en aquella meca del yaoi revisando las parejas, historias, y otros, aunque desde hace un buen rato, el leer el trabajo del nippon, había dejado de ser el deleite del francés , sino ahora molestar a Inglaterra.

-Deberías cambiar la sigla UK, por UKe, ¿no lo crees, mon ami, Arthur?- reía con soberbia, divirtiéndose mucho con el rostro color tomate de Arthur.

-¡Shut up, wine bastard! – estaba más que furioso, mataría a kiku, por dibujar tales "horrorosas imágenes", pero primero, Francis era su objetivo inmediato- ¡Ven aquí! – amenazaba levantando su varita mágica

-Interesante…. como el alcohol puede serme útil- reía con "inocencia" Alfred. El norteamericano hojeaba uno de los tantos Doujinshis USUK, que habían por ahí

-¡Maldito mocoso! – ahora su furia se dirigía hacia Alfred- ¡Ya verás como…!

-¡Pero el más *censurado* es Mathew!

-¡Oye!- grito casi inaudible el canadiense, que estaba por ahí en algún lado, donde la autora no le vio, seguramente detrás de una pila de doujinshis.

-Es la pura verdad. Incluso si no soy yo el que te da Amour, como mon a mi Alfred.

-No molestes tanto a los ukes, Francis

-Pero es nuestro deber como Semes universales- reía Francis junto a Alfred, los cuales estaban enfrascados en su conversación de "semes". Mientras tanto, a Arthur le hervía la sangre, y el pobre Mathew no podía estar más rojo. De hecho ambos juntos, de tan rojos y brillantes que estaban, podían llegar a producir cáncer. Pero como la autora es buena, les encendió el incienso, y les dio una idea.

-Hey...kiku… a tu criterio ¿Por qué Francia es seme?- pregunto malicioso el inglés, a lo que Japón se sonrojo

¿la torre eifel?- respondió totalmente rojo, de verdad se preguntaban como había llegado a dibujar tales libros, y más porque la mayoría era R-18

-Pero…respóndeme… ¿Y el arco del triunfo?- ante aquel comentario, el francés no pudo evitar sentirse perturbadoramente violado (¿).

-Y por lo que se, a los españoles cof cof España cof cof les agrada bastante el arco del triunfo ¿no es así?, siempre le están visitando- dijo sonriendo inocente el canadiense, en ese momento, lo mejor hubiera sido seguir siendo invisible, pues Francia se vengaría, bueno no es que eso sea una gran amenaza, simplemente debería comprarse un calzón de castidad, y estaría bien, o pediría refugio a Arthur.

-Que buen material- anotaba emocionado el japonés en una libreta, los datos que acaba de tener- esta genial para una historia… Francia-san con traje de maid… y España-san con su hacha, son una buena combinación…

-Hahahahahaha- reía estruendosamente el norteamericano, ante la derrota del francés, ahora él estaría un puesto más arriba en la escala de los semes

-Hey Alfred… aquí encontré un RUSIA X USA – dijo el inglés, recalcando con la voz burlona el orden de la pareja- y es R-18…sin censura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Qué tal? Esto es lo que sucede, cuando estás en matemáticas en la tarde, con un compañero, viendo si los países son ukes o semes, pues la sala tiene un inmenso mapamundi que llevaba días cayéndote en la cabeza xD. Bueno fue así, mi compañero, me pregunto si Francia era seme o uke, y le dije, seme, me pregunto el porqué, y le respondí, pues la torre eifel, y exploto. Me dijo… pero te olvidas del….arco del triunfo... y yo explote en risa xD y ahora todo el mundo nos ve raro, pues reímos toda la clase. Sumándole el hecho que mi profesora de historia (aquí Mathew en su comentario) entro luego de que me decir eso y dijo, bueno pues el arco del triunfo es una obra de ingeniería, que les encanta a los españoles, y la mayoría de los visitantes son españoles. Ella con toda su inocencia dato el dato curiosos apareciendo randommente, y nosotros prensando en otras cosas xD

Review?

Se aceptan de todo, tomates, cartas bombas, aplausos, flores, armas bacteriológicas. Pero globos de agua no. xD


End file.
